mickeyandheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Goliath
Goliath was the leader of the Wyvern Clan, and is now the leader of the Manhattan Clan. He is from the animated series Gargoyles. History Before the Wyvern Massacre Goliath was hatched with his rookery in the year 938. By the year 971, he was already one of the more noteworthy young warriors in the clan. In that year, Prince Malcolm made his alliance with the Wyvern Clan; during that time, he bestowed the name "Goliath" upon the gargoyle, comparing him in strength and battle-prowess to the Philistine giant who fought and was slain by the young David; on a darker note, the name also evoked the fear that most humans held towards gargoyles, given that its original was one of the best-known villains in the Bible. Thus, even by 994, Goliath was the only gargoyle in the clan to bear a name, and it is likely that even he did not view it as anything more than an odd human label. ("Awakening" Part One) At that time, he and the female gargoyle later known as Demona, then known only as his "Angel of the Night", were also growing to notice each other, which would lead in time to their becoming mates. In 975, they parted the Phoenix Gate between them as a token of their love for each other. ("Vows") They lost their virginity to each other that night.Together, they conceived an egg in 987. This egg would later hatch into Angela. Goliath's love for Demona may well have been deeper than hers for him, however, since even then, she was, to a certain extent, using him for her own goals (in particular, her growing hatred of humans, and her ambition for power), though Goliath never suspected it. ("Long Way To Morning") Goliath and his Angel of the Night In 984, the clan leader (who would later be known as Hudson) was blinded in one eye by the Archmage, and abdicated from his position of leadership, appointing Goliath (who was already his second-in-command by then) to take his place. ("Long Way To Morning") Goliath led the gargoyles faithfully for the next ten years, defending the castle from its enemies. Human antipathy towards the gargoyles grew steadily in Castle Wyvern during this time, particularly after the death of Prince Malcolm and the accession of Princess Katharine. Many of the gargoyles, particularly Demona, came to resent the humans for their disdainful attitude towards the gargoyles. But Goliath steadfastly continued to protect the humans, understanding that they treated the clan as they did because they were afraid of it and it seemed strange and alien to them, and hoping that relations between the two races would improve in time to come. ("Awakening" Part One) By 994, however, Demona and the Captain of the Guard had had enough of the gargoyles' poor treatment, and decided to betray Katharine and her people to Hakon and his Vikings. However, Goliath unwittingly helped foil their plan; when they urged him to take all the gargoyles away to pursue the Vikings, he refused, feeling that it would leave Castle Wyvern open to attack in their absence. Instead, he took just Hudson with him. The Captain consequently had to change his plan to have Hakon attack in the daytime, resulting in the Wyvern Massacre. Goliath and Hudson returned to find the rest of the clan dead, except for the Trio and Bronx (whom Goliath had sent down to the rookery for getting into a fight with some of the humans) and Demona, who had fled the castle to hide herself. Goliath believed her to be among the dead, however, and was grief-stricken. ("Awakening" Part Two; "City of Stone" Part One) He quickly led the other surviving gargoyles to the Vikings' camp at the Archmage's Cave, for the purpose of both rescuing the humans and avenging the slaughter of his clan. While the other gargoyles were fighting the Vikings, Goliath cornered Hakon and the Captain of the Guard, with Princess Katharine as their prisoner, at the edge of a cliff nearby, and learned of the Captain's treachery. When he lunged at them in their fury, Hakon and the Captain fell off the cliff to their deaths; Katharine fell as well, but Goliath was able to rescue her. In his absence, however, the Magus, believing the Princess to be dead, had cursed the other gargoyles so that they would sleep, locked in stone, "until the castle rose above the clouds". Because Hakon had burned the page with the counter-spell on it, the Magus was powerless to undo what he had done. Goliath, filled with grief and despair at being completely alone, first entrusted the clan's eggs to Princess Katharine, and then asked the Magus to cast his spell upon him as well. A New Life A thousand years later, Goliath and his clan were awakened by David Xanatos, when he purchased Castle Wyvern and moved it to the top of the Eyrie Building in Manhattan, New York City, thus fulfilling the terms of the spell's undoing. ("Awakening" Part Two) Xanatos and Demona had carried out this scheme together, hoping to use Goliath and his clan for their own ends, and began by duping them into stealing three computer disks from Cyberbiotics, which they had deluded Goliath into thinking had been stolen from Xanatos. Goliath was temporarily overjoyed at discovering that Demona was still alive, but that joy faded as he gradually came to discover how she had changed over the centuries. Also, the same night that the gargoyles awoke in New York for the first time, Goliath met Elisa Maza, who had come to the castle to investigate the disturbances caused by the initial clash between the clan and Xanatos' thugs. He rescued her when she fell off the top of the castle wall in fear of him, and the two of them soon came to become friends, particularly after Elisa risked her life to protect him in his stone sleep from the Commandos in Central Park. It was Elisa who revealed Xanatos' true nature to Goliath, warning him in sufficient time that he was able to foil Xanatos and Demona's attempt to destroy the clan with their new Steel Clan robots, once it became clear to them that the gargoyles would not be quite so useful to their schemes as they had originally intended. ("Awakening" Part Two, "Awakening" Part Three, "Awakening" Part Four, "Awakening" Part Five) Although Xanatos was sent to prison in the immediate aftermath of the Steel Clan's defeat, he still owned the castle, and Elisa urged Goliath to leave it with his clan and find a new home. ("The Thrill of the Hunt") Goliath refused, unwilling to leave his last link to the 10th century, but after the gargoyles were attacked there by Macbeth, and Lexington, Brooklyn, and Bronx were temporarily captured, he finally gave in and moved, reluctantly, to the clock tower, though vowing to someday return and win the castle back from Xanatos. ("Enter Macbeth") Despite his anger and grief at having had to leave Castle Wyvern, Goliath settled into the clock tower soon enough. During his first winter in New York, he began to learn more about Elisa's work as a detective and her vow, as part of the NYPD, to protect the innocent citizens in the city from criminals. Realizing how much this echoed his own vow to protect the castle, Goliath used this as inspiration to redefine his role as a protector, taking a new oath that henceforth, he and his clan would protect the inhabitants of New York, both human and gargoyle, particularly through foiling criminals. ("Reawakening") Expanded Protectorate, Expanded Worldview Goliath took to his new role well enough, but remained torn in his heart; he still had his old feelings for Demona, despite her having turned evil, and longed to have her back with him, but was also developing new feelings for Elisa (feelings which grew stronger when Puck temporarily transformed her into a gargoyle, bringing those feelings he didn't know he had to the surface). ("Vows"; "The Mirror") Demona took advantage of Goliath's "torch-carrying" for her by tricking him into giving her his piece of the Phoenix Gate, which to him was only a token of her love, and using it to transport herself and Xanatos to the year 975, accidentally taking Goliath along with them. Goliath became involved in an effort by the Demona of the present to subvert the Demona of 975, and urged the younger version of Demona to not follow that dark path, but remain true to her vows of love. Unfortunately, his hopes of changing Demona for the better in the present failed, since history is immutable; after discovering that the Demona of 1995 still had abandoned her love for him in favor of her hatred for humanity, he had to face, at last, the fact that they would never be together again. ("Vows") Goliath had other adventures following his first journey to the past. He met Halcyon Renard, the CEO of Cyberbiotics, and with his help, learned to finally take responsibility for his part in the Cyberbiotics raid. ("Outfoxed") He also discovered the existence of Thailog, a clone of him made by Xanatos, who was even more villainous than Xanatos ever was; Goliath viewed Thailog (with a little help from Elisa) as his son and made the effort to reach out to him, which Thailog contemptuously rejected. In the time to come, Thailog would become one of Goliath's most deadly adversaries. ("Double Jeopardy") Late in 1995, a grown-up Tom came from Avalon to New York, and warned Goliath of the Archmage's attack upon Avalon. Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx accompanied Tom there, to meet the Avalon Clan for the first time, including Angela, the biological daughter of Goliath and Demona. After Goliath defeated the Archmage, he, Elisa, Bronx, and Angela left Avalon to return to New York. But since Avalon sends one, not where one wants to go, but where one needs to be, it took a long time for them to return there. ("Avalon" Part One, "Avalon" Part Two, "Avalon" Part Three) Goliath had more adventures during the "Avalon World Tour" of a personal nature. He encountered the ghosts of the Captain of the Guard and Hakon in the Archmage's Cave, and finally made his peace with the Captain. ("Shadows of the Past") He used the Phoenix Gate to take him back in time to 1940, to rescue Griff in the Battle of Britain and bring him forward in time. ("M.I.A.") He also briefly donned the Eye of Odin in order to battle Odin, but came dangerously close to becoming corrupted by it, only saved by Angela's intervention. ("Eye of the Storm") But perhaps the most important thing that happened to him during this odyssey was his acknowledgement of Angela as his daughter. He was reluctant to do this when he learned of their biological link, for it ran contrary to gargoyle instinct and felt like favoritism to him and was also worried about what Angela would do when she learned that Demona was her biological mother. So he rejected her urges to accept her as his child for a long while. ("Monsters") But in the end, Diane Maza persuaded him to reconsider his treatment of her, arguing that giving special treatment to the only child traveling with him did not run contrary to the Gargoyle Way. Goliath acknowledged his daughter at last, to her great joy. ("Mark of the Panther") As the four companions neared New York at last, near the end of the world tour, Goliath had one last, horrendous, adventure, when Puck visited upon him an illusion in which they had returned to New York, but forty years in the future, by which time Xanatos (or, more accurately, a traitorous Lexington masquerading as Xanatos) had taken over the city, and was preparing to take over the entire planet from there. Puck's motive was to trick Goliath into giving him the Phoenix Gate; Goliath finally realized, almost at the last moment, what was going on here, and to prevent future attempts to seize the Gate, threw it away into the timestream, hoping that it would be lost there forever. ("Future Tense") Goliath returned to New York, to become involved in an attempt by Oberon and Titania to kidnap the new-born Alexander Xanatos. Goliath was unwilling to see even his greatest enemy deprived of his child, and so led his clan against Oberon to thwart him; they were defeated, but after Fox mustered up enough of her "halfling strength" to strike Oberon with a spell, Goliath used the incident to persuade the magical rulers to let Alex stay in the human world and be tutored in magic. Xanatos, grateful to Goliath for this act, promised to do whatever he could to repay the gargoyles; Goliath was skeptical, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. ("The Gathering" Part One, "The Gathering" Part Two) Not long afterwards, Jason, Robyn, and Jon Canmore came to New York in search of Demona, and while hunting for her, came upon Goliath, Hudson, and Angela. Mistaking Angela for Demona, they attacked and almost killed her. Goliath angrily vowed revenge, and so began a terrible feud between his clan and the Hunters that resulted in the destruction of the clock tower, the exposure of the gargoyles to the public, and Elisa almost dying when a battle between Goliath and Jason inadvertently knocking her off the top of a dam. In the final battle with the Hunters at Saint Damien's Cathedral, however, Elisa finally arrived and managed to stop Goliath from killing the Hunters, and he, having come to his senses, quickly followed that with thwarting a genocidal scheme that Demona had developed to destroy all humanity. The gargoyles were trapped by the Gargoyle Taskforce in the cathedral afterwards, and almost captured, but Xanatos came to their aid and gave them shelter at the castle, in gratitude for their having saved his son from Oberon earlier. In the immediate aftermath, Goliath and Elisa finally admitted the feelings that they had developed for each other, and she kissed him for the first time. ("Hunter's Moon" Part One, "Hunter's Moon" Part Two, "Hunter's Moon" Part Three) Goliath and Elisa declare their love Goliath and Elisa were soon afterwards the first targets of John Castaway in his war against the gargoyles, but rescued by Vinnie. ("Nightwatch", "The Journey") On Halloween of 1996, Elisa was asked on a date by her coworker Officer Morgan - an offer she initially refused, because of her relationship with Goliath. However, because of this offer, as well as a conversation with Jason Canmore, Elisa came to believe that the practical difficulties of a relationship between a gargoyle and a human were too great to overcome. Certain things that she wanted from a long-term relationship (including children) were impossible to attain with Goliath. That evening, she ended their relationship, and encouraged him to pursue a relationship with Delilah, which he did by inviting her to a masquerade ball to be held at the Eyrie Building. ("Invitation Only") Elisa, who had been invited to the same ball, finally accepted Morgan's offer and brought him. This "double date" (an idea of Greg Weisman's that he revealed long before the publication of the comic) only served to make Goliath and Elisa understand how much they meant to each other, but before any sort of reconciliation could be achieved the party was crashed by Thailog, who had come to collect Delilah, and stabbed Goliath in the gut. ("Masque") Goliath was then tortured by Thailog, and might have perished if not for the intervention of the rest of the gargoyles, as well as Dr. Sato. Realizing that it could no longer be denied, Goliath and Elisa finally declared their mutual love. ("Bash") A few nights later, he told Elisa that he would not hold her to any words said when he was on the verge of death, and reminded her of the things he could not give her and her desire for a normal life. Elisa replied that "normalcy is so over-rated." Overjoyed, the two kissed. ("The Rock") In January, 1997, as Goliath was pondering the future of his clan, he was overjoyed by the return of Coldstone and Coldfire to the clan, as well as shocked by the arrival of the newly aged Brooklyn along with his mate Katana, their son Nashville, their beast Fu-Dog, and their egg. With his clan now doubled in size since they first awoke, Goliath was filled with renewed hope. ("Phoenix") Future Eventually, Goliath and Elisa would hold some sort of Commitment Ceremony (probably before 1999) 2 and, further down the road, adopt and raise a child together. Greg Weisman confirmed at the 2004 Gathering that it is from this adopted child that Nicholas Natsilane Maza will be descended. At some point between 2004 and 2188, Goliath would sacrifice his life for some unknown purpose. However, it is known that shortly after his death, and in no small part due to his great sacrifice, the United Nations would adopt the Gargoyle Minority Protection Act which granted gargoyles full "sentient rights", established the Gargoyle Nation and made hunting gargoyles a crime. Characteristics Physically, Goliath is an impressive figure, a tall and powerfully-built gargoyle with lavender skin and dark hair. He is one of the mightiest warriors alive, and even his most formidable opponents cannot easily defeat him. He is also a bold and fierce gargoyle, and his wrath is something that can be terrible to behold. While a level-headed figure in general, and a good leader, he can be very stubborn at times (such as in his refusal to abandon Castle Wyvern), or sometimes even become bitterly vengeful (as in his feud with the Hunters). But he is no mere savage, and his emotions can be held in check by his strong sense of justice and morality. He takes his role as a protector seriously, and will willingly put his life in danger to keep New York or his clan from harm. In another way, Goliath has shown himself to be something more than a fierce gargoyle warrior. He is literate, having been taught how to read by Demona back in the 10th century3, and has a particular fondness for the classics, such as Shakespeare and Dostoyevsky. Mingled in with his gargoyle instincts is a thoughtful, philosophical nature; he often ponders about the world and how it has changed since the time that he grew up in. He also eagerly learns all that he can about it from Elisa. His wisdom and sense of hope have helped him endure the fear and prejudice displayed by humans towards gargoyles, not yielding to it as Demona has done, as he continues to understand that humans treat gargoyles thus because they are afraid of them, and hopes that they will change for the better in the future, that someday, their races will be at peace. Appearances "Awakening Part One" (first appearance) "Awakening Part Two" "Awakening Part Three" "Awakening Part Four" "Awakening Part Five" "The Thrill of the Hunt" "Temptation" "Deadly Force" "Enter Macbeth" "The Edge" "Long Way to Morning" "Her Brother's Keeper" "Reawakening" "Leader of the Pack" "Metamorphosis" "Legion" "A Lighthouse In the Sea of Time" "The Mirror" "Eye of the Beholder" "Vows" "City of Stone Part One" "City of Stone Part Two" "City of Stone Part Three" "City of Stone Part Four" "High Noon" "Outfoxed" "Revelations" "Double Jeopardy" "Upgrade" "Protection" "The Cage" "The Price" "Avalon Part One" "Avalon Part Two" "Avalon Part Three" "Shadows of the Past" "Heritage" "Kingdom" (mentioned only) "Monsters" "Golem" "Sanctuary" "M.I.A." "Grief" "The Hound of Ulster" "Walkabout" "Mark of the Panther" "Pendragon" (mentioned only) "Eye of the Storm" "The New Olympians" "The Green" "Sentinel" "Bushido" "Cloud Fathers" "Ill Met By Moonlight" "Future Tense" "The Gathering Part One" "The Gathering Part Two" "Vendettas" "Turf" (no lines) "The Reckoning" "Possession" "Hunter's Moon Part One" "Hunter's Moon Part Two" "Hunter's Moon Part Three" "Nightwatch" "The Journey" "Invitation Only" "Masque" "Bash" "Reunion" "The Rock" "Rock & Roll" (mentioned only) "Rock of Ages" (no lines) "The Gate" (mentioned only) "Tyrants" (no lines) "Phoenix" "Losers" (mentioned only) Apocrypha The Goliath Chronicles After the Hunter's Moon and the Quarrymen's initial attack, Goliath and Elisa's relationship seemed to quiet down for a while. Goliath still had many adventures, several of which involved the Quarrymen. Among other events, Goliath went on trial; his "son" Thailog became permanently petrified by a degenerative virus, something that hit Goliath hard; he was sent into another dream world where he was human and married to Elisa by Titania; he was turned into a mind-controlled slave by the Illuminati scientist Dr. Nexus; and he nearly lost Elisa's trust when he was impersonated by an escaped Proteus. ("And Justice For All"; "Genesis Undone"; "...For It May Come True"; "To Serve Mankind"; "Seeing Isn't Believing") Finally, Goliath and the rest of the clan were lured into a Quarryman trap and thought dead by the entire city (but secretly saved by Xanatos). Only Angela and Bronx "survived," and they were taken to face trial on charges of terrorism committed by the clan. The Quarrymen attacked the train that was transporting them in an attempt to destroy them, and the clan rescued Angela and Bronx as well as the humans on the train, much to the humans' surprise. Goliath faced down John Castaway, and defeated him for the last time. The gargoyles saved the train, and the Quarrymen were sent to jail while the gargoyles were finally accepted. ("Angels In the Night") Behind the Scenes Voice Actor: Keith David Goliath was not part of the original comedy development of Gargoyles. He first appeared as the title character of "The Gargoyle", the first attempt at turning the show into an action-drama. In this proposed show, "the gargoyle" was the immortal magical creation of an evil wizard who becomes a hero in the modern world. Some of the names considered for Goliath included "Gar", "Griffin", "Lear", "Calaban", "Othello", "Atlas", "Stone", "Prometheus", and "Titan". Notes/Trivia * Goliath appeared in all but three episodes of the series: ** "The Silver Falcon", "Kingdom" and "Pendragon". * Goliath was the leader of the Wyvern Clan for just ten years before the Massacre. * Goliath was not part of the original comedy development of Gargoyles. He first appeared as the title character of "The Gargoyle", the first attempt at turning the show into an action-drama. In this proposed show, "the gargoyle" was the immortal magical creation of an evil wizard who becomes a hero in the modern world. * Goliath did not name himself (names are/were not a concept gargoyles fully understood); he was given the name by the people of Castle Wyvern. Some of the names considered for Goliath included "Gar", "Griffin", "Lear", "Calaban", "Othello", "Atlas", "Stone", "Prometheus" and "Titan". * According to the Bible, Goliath's name is derived from the giant named Goliath, who was the leader of the Philistines and was defeated by David's slingshot. Category:Gargoyles Heroes